Ninja Delivery Service
by Hikari980
Summary: Join Hikari and Kaiechi on their quest through Feudal Japan filling their scrapebooks, annoying the cast of Inuyasha, and make a few bucks from their business. This is the story of the Ninja Delivery Service.
1. Chapter 1 The beggining

Hikari: Hi! Welcome to the first chapter of NINJA DELIVERY SERVICE!

Kaiechi:** Actions **

_Facial Expressions_

Talking

Hikari: We don't own Game Cube. Well, actually we own A Game Cube. Anyway, Enjoy chappy 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Jinxed

We open on a warm summer day, so obviously our teen heros where inside.

Kaiechi: BORREED

Summer vacation started only yesterday and they where already bored or at least Kaiechi was.

Hikari: **humming and making a smoothie, while wearing her normal outfit;a black bandana with the jolly rogger on it, a large golden hoop earring in her right ear, a white blouse like they wore in the pirety days, as well as red baggy pants tucked into knee high black boots.**

Kaiechi:**Playing Gamecube** Sheesh! there's nothing to do here.

Hikari: just think how bored you'd be if the game cube suddenly went dead.

Game Cube: XX**suddenly dies**

Hikari: uh oh

**we then zoom out to look at the apartment building the two live in.**

Kaiechi: YOOOUUU JIIINNXXXED IITTT!

* * *

Hikari: Well, there you have it! The first chapter of this story!

Kaiechi: Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2 The NDS is born

Hikari: Welcome back persons!

Kaiechi: Read the disclaimer on chapter 1. Read, review, and enjoy. (not necessarily in that order.)

* * *

Chapter 2: The NDS is born!

Their Game Cube was busted and they had a whole three months of summer vacation.(they actually only had two months, but that includes the times they would be playing hookie.)

they where sitting around a circular table.

Kaiechi:sighhmm...maybe we should start a delivery service.

Hikari: Can we be ninjas?

Kaiechi: Sure...what ever.

Hikari: WHOO!

* * *

Hikari: Well, next chapter should be up soon so there's not much waiting to do.

Kaiechi:These chapters are way too short, but review anyway.

Hikari: **gives out cookies to reviewers** Thank you and good night! I'll be signing autographs in the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3 Muses on strike!

Hikari: Chapter 3!

Kaiechi: Finally! Sorry the chapters are so short, but, well we're having issues since the muses that're helping on this story have gone on strike. Looks out window to angry mob of muses

Muses: Stop abusing us! throws rocks at girls

Hikari: dodges rock Gah! Anyway, on to chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter Three

It has now been two minutes so lets go check on the girls.

The girlsKaiechis head is down on the table. Hikari is leaning back in her chair.

Kaiechi: Man! I'm bored... AGAIN. --;;;

Hikari: Falls back in her chair We could watch TV.

Kaiechi:... Better than this, I guess. --;

Hikari: Grabs the clicker (remote) and switches to adultswim. Inuyasha is on

Kaiechi: Woohoo! I love this show!

Hikari: jumps up suddenly spilling the bowl of popcorn that magically appeared on the coach WHOA! I JUST GOT AN IDEA!

Kaiechi: And we all know how rare _that_ is

Hikari: --;; ...Anyway... i was thinking-

Kaiechi: -Don't you know how dangerous that is for you!

Hikari: deathglare -STOP INTERRUPTING! Anyways I was thinking that we could spy on the cast of Inuyasha, ya know, practice our ninja skills. Not to mention it'd look great in our scrapebook.

Kaiechi: One problem pirate girl, how're we gonna get to Feutal Japan?

Hikari: opens closet door

Through the door is a huge, lush forest; Inuyasha's Forest near Keade's village.

Kaiechi:sweatdrop Wow, you'd think I'd notice something like that before, I mean I _live_ here for christ's sake.

Thus, the girls grab their backpacks (filled with ninja stuff, cameras, a mini fridge, etc.) and begin their quest of filling their scrapbooks with pictures of Inuyasha and Co., but first they had to find them.

* * *

Hikari: Again we apoligise for the shortness of chapters, but bear with us! dodges another rock

Kaiechi: hiding behind desk where we write the stories Haven't they run out of rocks yet!

Hikari: dives under desk with Kaiechi I don't think so- peaks from behind desk and gets hit in the head with rock...Ow...This could take a while. Ja Mata! (see you again!)

Kaiechi: And don't forget to review!


End file.
